


Cute Bagger Guy Way and Short Tattooed Dude Iero

by KawaiiPunkPrincess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPunkPrincess/pseuds/KawaiiPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one more person hits on Gerard, he's going to lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Bagger Guy Way and Short Tattooed Dude Iero

If one more person hits on Gerard, he's going to lose it. Majorly. "So what do you say?" Gerard smiled politely at the blonde guy in front of him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." Gerard answered monotonously. It sounded robotic and rehearsed...because it was. Everyday people hit on Gerard. Everyday. They don't even bother to learn his name before asking him out either. He's know as 'Cute Bagger Guy'. 

"Whatever, you're not even that cute." Angry blonde customer guy stormed out of the grocery store. Gerard never bothered to learn their names either. Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He liked this job, honestly. It's a job. That pays. Actual money. So, Gerard liked it. He didn't like getting hit on everyday, however. By boys and girls. It was tedious. He just wanted to get through the day without anyone else hitting on him, or he was going to snap. 

"You have really pretty eyes." And Gerard snapped. 

"What makes you think you can hit on me?! What makes you think you can just nonchalantly flirt with me?! So, you think I'm attractive! That doesn't mean I'm not a person! With feelings! Okay?! I am a human being just like you! And I expect to be treated like one!"

"Uh..." A tiny voice piped up. "I-I was just complimenting you...sorry..." Gerard took in the sight around him. A short boy stood in front on him. He was wearing a band t shirt and tattoos were prominent on his body. He looked to be around Gerard's age, and very terrified. As was the customers around him. Gerard regretted the words that came out of his mouth. 

An older man came up behind Gerard. "Gerard, why don't you take your break now." He suggested, or rather commanded. Gerard nodded sheepishly and darted outside.

Gerard sat down at the tables outside the back of the store and put his head in his hands. He could really use a smoke right now. "You look like you could use this." Gerard looked up , only to see 'Short Tattooed Dude'. Yes, that's his name. 'Short Tattooed Dude' extended a cigarette out towards Gerard. 

"T-Thanks." Gerard nodded towards the guy and accepted the cigarette. 'Short Tattooed Dude' lit Gerard's cigarette, and then his own. After a few minutes of awkwardness, Gerard spoke up. "Look I really didn't mean to snap at you like that." 

"It's okay." 'Short Tattooed Dude' smiled at him. "I get it, man. Its not the first time I've shopped here. I see how people flirt with you, and how they strike out. I just thought I might have a chance with the gorgeous bagger at the local grocery store with pretty eyes."

"You don't even know my name." Gerard stated accusingly.

"It's Gerard. I read your name tag." The guy admitted. Gerard smiled and stared down at the table.

"D-Do you want to go out with me sometime...?" Gerard blushed and looked at the table. 

"You don't even know my name." 'Short Tattooed Dude' smirked. Gerard bit his lip. "It's Frank. Frank Iero." Frank extended his hand out to Gerard. 

Gerard shook his hand. "Gerard. Gerard Way." Gerard batted his eyelashes at Frank.

"I'd love to go out with you, Gerard 'Cute Bagger Guy' Way." Frank grinned. 

"And thank you for the compliment, Frank 'Short Tattooed Dude' Iero.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was short. Enjoy!!!


End file.
